The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the present invention relate to a process for the preparation of monovalent succinate salts. Aspects of the present invention also pertain to an integrated fermentation and salt exchange process for the manufacture of monovalent succinate salts.
Succinic acid, also known as butanedioic acid and ethanedicarboxylic acid, is a compound which is suitable for a variety of uses. It finds application in food, pharmaceuticals, cosmetics, and as a starting material for chemical applications. For example, it may be used as a starting material for the production of 1,4-butanediol, tetrahydrofuran, and gamma-butyrolactone.
Succinic acid may be prepared via fermentation of carbohydrates by micro-organisms. A common feature to all fermentation processes wherein acid is manufactured is the need to neutralize the acids excreted by the micro-organisms in the process. If the acids are not neutralized, the pH of the fermentation process will decrease. When the pH drops below a critical value, depending on the micro-organism used in the process, the micro-organism's metabolic process may be damaged, and the fermentation process brought to a halt. It is therefore common practice to add a base during the fermentation process to keep the pH of the fermentation mixture at a specified value.
There are a number of compounds suitable as neutralizing agent, and a number of manners in which the resulting materials can be processed further, there is still need for a process for manufacturing succinic acid compounds by fermentation which allows working with highly concentrated solutions, which gives a high yield of the desired compound without producing substantial amounts of non-reusable components, and which provides the succinic acid in a form which enables easy and efficient further processing.